


Can of Worms

by Barbarismbeginsathome



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, General, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarismbeginsathome/pseuds/Barbarismbeginsathome
Summary: Guys with face tattoos didn't get sales positions.





	Can of Worms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittenfightclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/gifts).



Yutani realized, on the drive home, that this had to have been the worst job interview he'd ever sat through (and he'd worked at McDonald's in high school). 

Like, it was fucking BAD, and the realization was almost as liberating as the day he'd realized he could drop out of college and no one would care. 

Much like that day, he alternated between fits of laughter and crying jags as he sat in the driveway of the old house he, Raimi and Weyland had finally put a down payment on. He'd interviewed for this insurance sales position in the hopes that he could actually contribute to the mortgage like a  
Real Adult with Tangible Goals, but the second he sat down across from his potential boss, he'd known that was a pipe dream. 

Guys with face tattoos didn't get sales positions, unless his current gig selling his tattoo designs to drunk college kids counted. No, guys with face tattoos and no college degree simply weren't a Good Fit for the community at Barnes Brothers Insurance Co., so sorry, call again in six months. 

He felt the sting of tears rolling down one tattooed cheek as another crying jag came on, but was interrupted by a soft knock on the window of his car. 

There was Raimi, with that goofy fucking smile, a pile of pizza boxes and a few dimebags balanced in his arms. "So Weyland told me you didn't get the job?" He asked, but it was more of a statement than anything. But Sam had a way of making bad news seem like an adventure in the making, and Yutani guessed that was what had gotten him thirty-three years so far. It was just goddamn impossible not to like him. Sam would have gotten the job. 

Yutani pushed the thought out of his head and gave Raimi a weak smile. "A whole can of worms, man," he murmured. "I just opened my mouth and like, not a goddamn word would come out, Sammy, I'm not kidding, I just sat there like-" 

Yutani opened and closed his mouth like a dying fish, then snorted at Sam's sympathetic expression. 

"Well, um- I got you a cake too! Before I got the call so..." Sam gave Yutani a lopsided smile and lifted a grocery bag to show him. "It says congrats, but um..." he blushed, looking down. "I really am sorry, man."

Yutani felt himself grinning. "Thanks, Sammy. Come on, the pizza is gonna get cold and Weyland won't eat it microwaved."


End file.
